


Chasing the Moon

by ginnekomiko



Series: Maiden of the Moon Universe [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Kai's Perspective on the Moon God Arc of "The Maiden of the Moon."Originally posted in 2010-2011.





	1. New Clan

Things were much calmer now than they had been. This clan seemed safe. It was run by the Elder’s granddaughter. She seemed nice.

That time, it seemed like a dream to him now.

All those dead bodies, Shinta’s kidnapping.

Did he truly try to fight Kouga back then, too?

He preferred to exist like this. He liked to watch the clouds and feel the breeze on nice days, instead of running for his life.

Life was so peaceful now for both of them.

“Look, An-chan! A birdie!” Shinta exclaimed.

Wait, what? That was no bird!

It was that girl. She was covered in white feathers.

“What in the world happened to you?” he began.

“Don’t ask!” she exclaimed.

He laughed a little. “Alright then, I won’t.”

She puffed out her cheeks ever so slightly. “If I get caught with these feathers all over me, Anee-chan will _kill_ me.”

“Right, right,” he said. “Sit down. I’ll help you.”

That was how he found himself plucking white feathers from the girl’s brown fur and black hair.

When he first came to this huge clan, he had worried about how he and his brother would fit in. As far as he knew, they were the only survivors of the central clan.

She was one of the first people he met in this new clan. She’d been with the Elder’s granddaughter. It was a little strange; she called the older girl “Anee-chan,” even though they looked nothing like siblings.

Maybe something similar had happened to her clan? He wanted to ask, but maybe it was too soon.   

The last of the feathers fell off.

 “Thanks! Hey, Kai-kun, you two want to go exploring with me later?” she asked.

“Yes!” Shinta said.

Things were calmer now, but never boring with her around.


	2. Love Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai realizes that one-sided love, even if it's due to sheer obliviousness, sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about the age gap. I see these characters as being around the following ages: Kai's about ten, Shinta's about five, and Tsuki is around seven.

Apparently, love was painful.

It was not uncommon for a boy who liked a girl to get hit or run up a tree by a relative of said girl.

He didn’t understand it at first, but it was entertaining to watch the boys from his old clan chase after the girls from a neighboring one.

Now, however, it was different.

He wasn’t sure when the feeling hit him first. Maybe it was when he saw that girl’s smile, when she said, “If Ginta and Hakaku brought you two here, that means you belong with us now,” and treated him and his brother, complete strangers, like family.

He knew she had a powerful older brother. Being attacked by him would probably hurt a lot, but her brother wasn’t actually in this new clan and he doubted the Elder’s granddaughter would do anything to him.

Maybe he was looking at this the wrong way?

Maybe it wasn’t getting smacked around by someone else that hurt. Maybe it was the self-inflected type of pain that hurt more.

“Hey, Kai-kun, what are you up to?”

That was her voice.

She was coming towards him.

“Hey, you look a little flushed. Are you sick, Kai-kun?” she asked.

“Umm,” he began.

“An-chan’s been sick for awhile now,” Shinta remarked. Kai shot him a glance, to which Shinta only grinned. “He got bit by a love bug.”

“Eh? A bug bite? Do you need herbs? Because I can go with Anee-chan to the mountain and get some!” she exclaimed.

Somehow, he expected her to say that.

 “I’m fine,” he told her.

Maybe when the three years between them didn’t seem like such a big age gap, he would tell her how he felt, but for now, things were fine just the way they were.


	3. Just His Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai discovers something very important about his crush and then fears for his life.

Ginta and Hakaku were leaving the next morning to go get Kouga and bring him to this clan.

His friend saw them off. She waved at them and shouted well wishes.

“Bring him back, okay? Good luck! I’ll be waiting for you when you all come back!”

“Don’t worry; we’ll bring Kouga back to you safe and sound for sure!”

Why would she be concerned about him?

The little girl spun around. “Aniu is finally coming home after all this time!”

Aniu? What was an Aniu?

Aniue.

Kouga was her Aniue?

OH-SHI-

If that was true, he was going to _die!_

Calm down, calm down!

Maybe Kouga had forgotten about him by now!

”An-chan, what’s wrong?” Shinta asked.

“N-nothing,” he said.

“Liar,” Shinta remarked.

Yet, she looked so happy.

Kouga couldn’t be that bad, could he?

Then he remembered one of the other boys being bashed on the head for making a girl cry. Of course, another got smacked around for getting too close.

 He sighed. This was going to hurt him either way it worked out, wasn’t it?

Just his luck.

“Kai-kun, why are you sighing? Are you being wistful?” she asked.

“Counting my lucky stars,” he said. “I might need them soon.”

“Do you have a lot of them?” she asked.

“I don’t think so,” he said.

“Do you want me to do Anee-chan’s good luck charm for you? It always works for me when I’m nervous!”

“I guess so, sure,” he said.

She came up and hugged him. “Good luck, Kai-kun! I believe in you!”

She had a nice hug; it wasn’t too strong or too weak.

Wait, was this actually happening?

~ This was bliss~!

Maybe he was lucky after all!

“An-chan, does this make you and adult now?” Shinta asked.

~Awkward~!


	4. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai learns it's important to see someone for who they are, even if they spend a long time trying to fix their hair.

It was simple, really. He found a particularly pretty white flower and he picked it. He then gathered up his courage and presented it to his friend.

“This is for you!” he said.

“This is really pretty, Kai-kun,” she said.

“Well, I saw it and thought of you, so…” he began.

“Something like this made you think…. of me?” she repeated.

Had he said the wrong thing? She was biting her lip…

“Something like this would be better suited to one of the other girls. I only recently became more girl-like because Anee-chan’s been looking after me…”

He had noticed her boyish speech style and mannerisms. It was a little odd at first, hearing a girl use a boy’s pronoun to address herself, but he’d gotten used to it.

“You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to,” he said. “I just thought…”

“No! I actually… really like flowers. I want to keep it.”

Really? For his next gift, he’d make her a whole crown made of flowers!

She spent a long time looking at her reflection in the water trying to work the flower into different hair styles.

She made him wait forever.

Until at last, she came back, grinning from ear to ear.

“How does this look?” she asked.

Better answer honestly.

“I think the flower suits you, but it might look better if the ponytail is a little less lopsided.”

He braced himself to get punched.

Nothing happened.

She sighed. “Maybe Anee-chan will help me fix it.”

*

When he saw her again, the flower had been woven between two braids that met at the back of her head.

“Kai-kun! This is my thanks!” she said.

She had given him a rabbit.

“For what?” he asked.

“Thanks for seeing me as a girl.”


	5. Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Tsuki talk about what they want to do when they grow up.

He never noticed how defined their roles were before.

In mixed clans, the men took on the difficult tasks of hunting down food and protecting the clan. They were expected to be strong. The ladies could hunt, too, but they usually brought down much smaller prey. They mostly did a lot of planning and group activities.

Kouga would probably be expected to take on the role as chief of the clan. Only, what would Lady Ayame do?

He decided to debate with his friend.

“She’ll help him lead, of course!” she said.

“Can she do that?” he asked.

“Probably. She’s the Elder’s granddaughter, after all. If Aniu is expected to lead everyone, he’d be foolish not to accept her help. ”

The children did yearly tests to determine their strength within the clan.

“What role are you going to do?” he asked.

“I’m real good at tracking!” she said. “I want to join a hunting party!”

That was normally a man’s role.

“Won’t others object to that?” he asked.

“If I’m strong enough to keep up, they won’t!”

She was sure confidant, despite her small size and delicate frame, but would it be that easy to go beyond the defined roles that had been set in place generations before?

“What do you want to do, Kai-kun?” she asked.

“Me? I want to hunt for food.”

“We could join the same hunting party!” she said. “If I track and you chase, we’d get the prey for sure!”

Working together in sync, they’d be a real power couple….

 “Kai-kun! Are you daydreaming? Let’s practice!”

“Sure!”

That was close!

As she said, the two of them worked well together. Maybe she _could_ join his hunting party.

Perhaps, with Kouga and Ayame leading, duties would change. Talent, not gender, would define their roles.


	6. A Real Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting teased by some of the other boys, Kai decides to join them in their little game. It does not end well.

Well, he’d done it now. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get out of this mess.

He was stuck in some kind of rocky crevice, his foot was caught on a bush, and he had a splitting headache.

How did this happen again?

_“If you’re a real man, you’ll come and play with us. Stop wasting time with those two brats.”_

 At first, he told them no.

_“Kai likes to play with girls and little babies!”_

_“Come on, Shinta, let’s go play somewhere else,” his friend said._

In the end, he did not join them. He went with those boys.

_“If you’re a real man, you’ll go after that bird up there on that cliff.”_

 He didn’t want to.

_“I dare you!”_

He managed to make the climb, but the bird flew away before he could catch it. He lost his grip when he tried to jump after it. That was when he fell in. He must have gotten his foot caught and hit his head on the way down.

Kai glanced up towards the sky.

There were stars out now. He left them in the morning. How long had he been gone?

“Kai~!” a voice called.

Someone was looking for him?

“Down here! I’m stuck!” he called.

He was surprised to find out the identity of his rescue party.

Kouga.  Kouga was the one to pull him out of that dark place.

“Can you walk?” he asked.

Kai hung his head. “I think I twisted my ankle.”

Kouga sighed and placed him on his back. “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today.”

“Leader, why were you looking for me?” Kai asked quietly.

“All I’m going to say on the matter is, you’d better have a real good explanation ready when we get back.”

Huh?


	7. Elder Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga explains to Kai why he was the one to find him over anyone else. Kai makes up with Shinta and Tsuki.

“Do you really think anything I could do to you would be worse than how you feel right now?”

He was right. Right now, he felt horrible enough. Aside from the pain, there was an overwhelming sense of guilt.

“Kai, why did you feel the need to prove yourself?” Kouga asked.

 Kai paused. “I didn’t want to be teased… for playing with my little brother and a girl all the time.”

 “She’s the reason I came to get you, you know.”

What?

 “I don’t get it; you’re the leader. Why not send someone else?”

 “Because this was a favor she asked of her elder brother, not the leader.” Kouga sighed. “Listen Kai, sometimes you don’t realize how good a relationship was until you break it. Don’t ignore the people that actually care about you. If you lose them, you’ll have nothing.  Don’t make the same mistake I made with your own little brother. Relationships are harder to repair than you might think. ”

 “I wonder if I should wake them and apologize?” he asked.

“That’s up to you. I’m going to sleep.”

With that, he left.

“An-chan!”

Shinta came flying at him.

 “Why are you still up?” he asked.

 “I couldn’t sleep well with you gone.  An-chan, if you don’t want to play with us anymore, it’s okay; we understand,” Shinta said.

 “I didn’t… like their games. I’d rather play with you two. I don’t care what they think anymore,” he said.

Shinta grinned. 

“Kai-kun~!”

Oh, good! Now they could hug and make up!

Instead, she punched him in the face.   

Well, the pain was back.

She walked off in the direction Kouga had gone.

She turned back to him. “See you tomorrow.”

Kai grinned.


	8. Mr. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are mended, facts are faced, questions are posed, and Kai discovers he's Mr. Popular.

Mr. Popular

Kai tread cautiously to the den where Kouga stayed. He’d most likely find his friend there.  She usually stayed with Kouga and Lady Ayame in the mornings and evenings.

As he thought, she was there this morning, too.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” she remarked.

“You were expecting me?” he asked. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“I was, but that was last night. Sorry if I hurt you when I hit you.”

 “It’s okay. I kind of deserved it.”

“If you continue to play with me, you’ll be made an enemy of the boys. They’ll pick on you.”

“If that happens, you’ll have my back, won’t you?” he asked.

She grinned. “Always!”

Her enthusiasm was contagious.

The two of them took a walk. 

“Kai-kun, can you answer something honestly for me?”

“Sure,” he said.

“Do you think I’d make a good bride?”

“Wh-what brought this on so suddenly?”

“The other girls…. They say I’m not… marriage material at all. Is that true?”

So, even the girls could be cruel to one another.

 “I think you’ll make a great bride someday!” he said.

 She grinned. “Thanks. You’re _very_ popular with the girls, did you know that?”

He blushed.

“A-am I really?” he asked.

She nodded. “They fight over you almost daily. You’re nice, so it makes sense that a lot of girls would be interested in you… like that. Anyway, I hope you find someone that makes you happy. You deserve her, even if you are an idiot sometimes.”

Was she trying to tell him something?  

 “You’re talking awfully strange,” he remarked.

“I always talk strange,” she answered.

True. Still, he didn’t like this.

“If something’s wrong, you’ll tell me, won’t you? We’re friends, after all.”

“Of course!”

Her smile then seemed forced.

 


	9. Ceremony of Maidenhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai offers support as his friend participates in a female tradition.

The flower test was an old tradition that all the young girls did once they hit a certain age. He didn’t understand what going up to the mountain to pick a flower had to do with anything, but the female ways were still very strange to him. Still, he sat and watched the ceremony with the other boys.

“Hey Kai, isn’t that the strange girl you always hang around with?” one of the other boys asked.

Yes, that was her.

She looked very pretty as she walked out with the other girls. Her fur was shiny and her short black hair was styled. That was probably Lady Ayame’s doing.

She really was a girl. Everyone could see it now.

  “This year, we have three girls who are old enough to take the flower test,” said an old woman. “Miho, from the main southern female tribe, Tomoe, from one of the smaller eastern branches, and Tsuki, from the…. main eastern branch… wait, that can’t be right; that’s a male-only clan…”

Awkward silence.

She looked extremely uncomfortable.

”Let’s move on to hearing what kind of prayers they will give to the Moon God, shall we?”

 The story of the Moon God and the wolf that fell in love with him was an old one. Every wolf demon heard it at least once in their life. Some of the female clans still believed that a young girl could be called up to the moon and become the God’s bride.

That particular story seemed to be the whole idea behind this ceremony.  

 “It’s the weirdo’s turn. I bet she’s shrill like a crow,” one of the boys snickered. “OW! What’d you do that for, Kai? Don’t like people insulting your little girlfriend?”

“Yes, and she’s not my girlfriend…yet,” Kai said.


	10. Kamikakushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong...

He hadn’t intended to follow the girls up the mountain. He was just… worried. His friend was still so small and there were predators up on that mountain.  He did his best to keep out of sight.

She had just picked her flower.

An orange blossom? That hardly seemed like a sacred flower.

Wait.

Who was _that_ guy?

He was a demon, that much he could tell, but he was dressed so strangely. He had on long flowing garments in a navy color.

“Are you ready to go?” the man asked.

 She was silent.

“Do you still have attachments to this world? It would be best to forget about them. You promised me first, remember?”

 She was still silent.

 “I see. Over time, they will forget you. Your brother will marry the woman you love as a sister. They do not need you anymore because they have each other. That boy, may I remind you, has never said your name. He is the same. He will move on.”

 Her name?

That was because…

It sounded so much like the word like.

_You’re very popular with the girls, did you know?_

No way. She didn’t... she couldn’t have…

_I hope you find someone that makes you happy._

 His chest hurt. Words were racing in his mind, but his throat tightened.

That man took her hand.

“Come.”

Like hell he was going to just sit back and watch this!

He ran for the clearing just as the strange demon sprouted wings. He grabbed onto the man’s leg and held on with everything he had.

“Tsuki-chan! Don’t go!” he cried.

There, he said it!

Something ripped through his body.

Pain.

Intense pain.

His was… letting go.

He saw her hand reach out for him as he fell to the ground.

“Kai-kun~!”


	11. Convincing Kouga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai wants to join the search party to look for Tsuki. Kouga is not thrilled by the idea.

Kai was the one to tell Kouga what happened on the mountain.

Kouga was not pleased at this development. Kai did not see him or Lady Ayame for three days after the incident.

 “Leader! You’re going to look for her, right? Let me go with you!” Kai pleaded.

“No way,” Kouga said.

“But!”

 “I said _no_ , Kai. I’m not dragging a wounded kid around with me.”

True, his chest still hurt, but…

“Please, reconsider!  She's… a very important friend.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that, Kai, but that’s a matter to be discussed later.” Kouga’s tone was dark; was he in trouble? “I will be the only one to go after her, you understand me?”

Had Kouga said the same thing to Lady Ayame?

Kouga kept glancing at his hand, the one that had the legendary weapon, the Goraishi.

Kai gulped. He was going to get pounded for this.

 “I’m not leaving! Not until you agree to take me with you to find her!”

“Do you know who you’re dealing with now, or what you might have to deal with along the way?” Kouga asked.

Kouga still sounded mad.

“I-I don’t care!” he snapped. “I’ll take that chance! I know she’d do the same for me!”

“This isn’t like when I found you before,” Kouga said. “Ayame says Tsuki's been taken to the God’s Realm. Normal wolves aren’t allowed in. Whoever goes after her might not ever come back to the living world. If you go after her, you might never see Shinta again. Think it over before you just rush into something like this!”

Shinta.

He couldn’t just leave Shinta.

“Fine. I’ll think it over, but Leader, you’d better not leave to find her before I decide!” he said.

Kouga sighed. “You have my word, Kai.”


	12. Feather Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai sorts out his feelings and Shinta understands.

What was he going to do?

He couldn’t just leave Shinta.

But could he really forget her?

All the fun times they had together, would they disappear with time?

No, he didn’t want that.

 True, there were times when he thought she was insane; like that time they ran into a Bird of Paradise while out scouting. Instead of running away from it, she stood her ground and tricked it into hurting itself so that it no longer wanted to chase them.

She was really brave for being so small.

He kept one of the feathers that the bird had lost.

He was making it into a necklace; something a girl could wear with pride, but still show how brave she was.

He had taken his time on it because he figured he could give it to her at any time, but now…

“An-chan!”

“What are you doing here, Shinta?” he asked.

“Looking for you!” Shinta said. “Ah, where’s Tsuki-chan?”

“She’s gone, Shinta. They say the Moon God stole her.”

“That was mean of him! An-chan, you should beat him up!”

“I wish I could, but then I’d have to leave you behind, Shinta.”

“An-chan, Shinta will wait for you if you want to go.”

What?

“Shinta...”

“Before, when it was just us, you almost never smiled. You were always so worried about everything. Then, when we met Tsuki-chan, you started to smile more and more and it made Shinta really happy! An-chan, would you still smile knowing that she’s so far away? If you can’t answer honestly, then you should go after her. Here! Take this with you!”

The feather necklace… Shinta had finished it for him.

“Thank you, Shinta,” he said.

“An-chan, you’re going to talk to Leader again, right?”

“Yeah. I’ve made my decision.”


	13. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai gets his first glimpse of the Land of Pain. It's not pretty.

When he closed his eyes at night, he could see a world drenched in a perpetual red twilight. Sunken figures wandered the vast, barren landscapes.

They stunk of blood and rotting flesh.

Some of them cried incomprehensibly.

Yet, they were all moving forward, even the ones that lacked the limbs.

They were following a far off voice.

They were following her voice.

It had lost the awkward childishness to it, but it was still her voice.

He followed behind the procession of lost souls as quickly as he could manage. Nobody seemed to notice that he stood out among them as a soul still tied to a living body.

He saw her there, surrounded by the countless souls of the dead.

She was singing.

He pushed forward in the crowd.

He tried to call out to her, but his voice had left him.

She saw him beyond the mass of souls. He saw her hand begin to reach for his.

Just a little more…

***

“Kai-kun, are you alright?” Ayame asked. “You were screaming in your sleep.”

“I’m sorry, Lady Ayame. Did I wake you?” he asked shyly.

She smiled. “No. I was already awake. Don’t worry, those guys sleep like rocks. Do you want to talk about it?”

If it was her, he could say it. She’d understand.

“I keep seeing her when I sleep. She’s scared of that place, but she’s trying to be strong for the dead. They keep clinging to her words like they’re all they have, but she’s just a little girl!”

Tears.

In the male-tribes, it was considered a terrible weakness for a boy to cry, but when he thought of her stuck in a scary place like that forever, the tears just wouldn’t stop.

Ayame held him close. “There, there.”


	14. Return to the Wolf's Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search party hits a snag.

They were heading to the Wolf’s Graveyard.

It was one of the most sacred places to the wolf-demon tribe, at least, according to Lady Ayame.

It was also one of the creepiest.

Bones and skulls were littered everywhere. Whole skeletons clothed in fur and armor even watched over them from high cliffs.

Those were the mightiest of warriors.

 Still, he found himself staying close to the older girl’s side. When she offered her hand to him, he didn’t refuse it.

“Ayame, you stay close to me,” Kouga said. “I don’t want you stolen, too.”

“Stolen?” he asked.

“I was a strong candidate to be the Moon God’s bride when I was younger, but I was rejected in the end.”

“I don’t care if you were rejected. You and the kid should come up here with me.”

“What about Ginta and Hakaku?” he asked.

“They can handle themselves,” Kouga said.

“Yeah right! Last time we were here we almost got burned alive!” they said.

“I saved you, didn’t I?” Kouga said.

“I never expected to see you again, brat,” a voice growled.

The wind around them rose. He clung to Lady Ayame’s side.

What stood before them was a massive three-headed wolf.

“Didn’t I kill you already?” Kouga demanded.

“I am the Guardian of this graveyard. I follow the wills of the Moon and his Maiden. I am reborn because he wishes for all of you to die, except for the female with the bloodline.”

 Kouga didn’t even say anything; he just whipped the legendary weapon out and sent the lighting straight for the guardian. When the dust cleared, only one floating head remained.

“You want Ayame? Just try to take her from me!” Kouga snapped.

The guardian reformed.

“Fool, unless willed, I cannot die!”


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai finds himself in the Land of Pain for real. Lots of surprises are in store.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by dead souls.

Was he dead? All he could remember was that three-headed wolf separating him from Lady Ayame.

“What’s going on?” a voice asked.

“We’ve got a live one.”

Was he dreaming again? Tsuki was standing right there. He reached out his hand.

She gripped it and pulled him upward.

Her hand felt so warm.

“Listen up; I want to keep this one. Tell the God, and I’ll make you regret it.”

“Yes, Tsuki-chama.” 

He followed behind her in a daze.

“Tsuki-chan?” he asked.

“Kai-kun, you idiot, what are you doing in this scary place?” she answered.

“I followed Leader and Lady Ayame; Ginta and Hakaku, too. We all went looking for you.  They should all be here soon, assuming they find a way around the Guardian of the Graveyard. The last thing I remember was Leader fighting it. I think I was in its mouth or something.”

“He must have sent you here on accident, thinking he killed you.”

She began to sing something.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“The guardian will keep fighting forever unless someone tells him to stop.”

He squeezed her hand.

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was really scared I’d never see you again,” he said.

“I was going to watch over you and everyone,” she began.

“That’s not the same!” he exclaimed.

 “You’re right. It’s not, is it? I guess even gods can lie.” She sighed.  “That does it. I’m going to ignite a revolt.”

“You’re going to WHAT?”

 “I’m not his only bride. He’s got hundreds of them, but I’m not very well liked by them. How am I going to change their minds?”

She looked at him and grinned.  

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” he asked nervously.


	16. Masculine, Feminine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki explains her plan and the ultra-important role Kai has in it. On the upside, he's finally able to give her that necklace that he made for her.

“Tsuki-chan, this isn’t going to work.”

“Sure it will! You’re real good at this sort of thing, Kai-kun!”

He kept his hand placed in hers as they walked around. This place was very dark and the wailing of the dead was hard to ignore.

“But I’ve never tried talking to adult ladies before.”

“Just say what’s in your heart, Kai-kun. They’re bound to like you if you’re honest. They’re just bigger girls, after all.”

“You’re a girl,” he remarked.

“Don’t remind me,” she said. “If I _was_ a boy, my revolt would be considered heroic. As it stands, I’ll just look conniving to the other brides. That’s why _you_ have to use your innate boyish charm to win them over for me while I try my luck with the men!”

“Shouldn’t _I_ talk with the men and _you_ talk with the ladies?” he asked.

“Those men would rip you apart the second you showed any sign of weakness,” she said frankly. “It’s the opposite for me; those brides think I’m unfeminine.”

Sadly, their society was very rigid when it came to gender.

Jewelry was feminine.

He presented the feather necklace to her.

“I made this for you. Shinta helped, too.”

“Wow! Is this a feather from that one Bird of Paradise we ran into awhile back? Ah! You even found pretty beads for it and everything! Thank you, Kai-kun!”

 She tied it around her neck. She looked down at the feather and beamed. “With a victory token like this, the dead warriors will surely respect me now!”

A victory token, huh? Proof of a battle well fought. Of course she’d think like that, but she had also called it pretty, hadn’t she? 

Even though she would probably never admit it, she was a girl in some ways.


	17. Mr. Ladies Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai discovers most of the other brides are romantics.

Mr. Ladies Man

He heard the brides whisper as he entered what he assumed to be the main resting place.

“Boy, why have you trespassed the sacred land of the brides of the Moon God?”

That one did not sound amused.

He could feel his legs shaking, but he absolutely would not let Tsuki-chan down.

“Go easy, Chiyo, he’s just a kid. How can we help you?”

“Please, honorable brides, I’ve come to ask you for your help,” he said in his softest, sweetest voice. “It’s not for me, exactly; it’s for my friend. She’s doing her very best, but she needs your help.”

“Wait, your friend is a _girl_?”

“Don’t get excited, Yui,” the one called Chiyo said.

 “Yes. When I found out she was missing I… I followed her all the way here. I want her to go back with me, but that wouldn’t be fair to you ladies,” he continued.

“What are you getting at?” Chiyo asked.

“We want to organize a revolt so you can all be free.”

“That’s so like a boy! Always solving things through war and never once taking the diplomatic approach!” said another bride.

Never mind that it was _her_ idea.

“Do you love this girl? Is that why you came all this way?” Yui asked.

“Don’t be foolish, Yui. They’re just children,” said another.

This was getting more and more nerve-wracking, so many eyes were on him now, but a romantic angle would help their cause.

And it wasn’t exactly a lie, either.

“I… I do love her, actually…” he said. “I know I’m just a kid, and that she is too, but I know what I feel. Right now, more than anything, I want to protect her. Please, help me save her.”

The response was loud and unanimous.

“AWWWWWWWWWWW!”


	18. Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki discloses to Kai the reason why she's fighting against the Moon God.

He found his friend wandering the barren pathway between where the men’s souls stayed and where the ladies resided. She was covered in dirt.

“Kai-kun, did you talk to them?” she asked.

“I did. They agreed to have an audience with you.”

 She hugged him. “Yes! I knew I could count on you!”

“What happened to you?” he asked.

“The warriors and I had a wrestling match! I won!” she said with a grin.

His mouth hung open.

“ _How_?”

 She grinned. “I have a body with weight, they don’t. In this place, those souls are chained to the illusion created by the Moon God. They think they are still the strong men they were when they were alive, but apparently a soul’s strength doesn’t translate to physical strength. That won’t matter though, they said they’d put their strength into the Goraishi. That’s what I really wanted.”

“Why? What’s so special about that weapon, anyway?”

“The warriors say it’s the one thing that can hurt the God. That’s why he kept it guarded in the graveyard. Aniu has the strength to take on the God, but he’ll need a lot of support to be able to pull it off. That’s why it’s important to get the warriors and brides on the same side.”

“Like in a war game,” he whispered.

She nodded. “Everyone’s tired of being stuck here, warriors and brides alike, but nobody wants to _do_ anything about it because they don’t want to upset the Moon God, but the way I figure it, the Moon God can’t do any worse than Naraku’s already done, so why not try to fight for our freedom? If we win, all the dead in this realm can be reborn, even the ones Naraku killed. We’ll make the God do his job again.”

 

 


	19. Answering the Inter-Dimensional Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai talks to Shinta and learns about the deal with Miho.

“I feel like an idiot for spending so much time washing my stupid fur and hair,” Tsuki muttered as they walked back to the other brides.

“You look nice, Tsuki-chan. The other brides will say so, too; you’ll see.”

“Which one do I need to talk to again?” she asked.

“Lady Chiyo. She seemed to be the leader of the other brides.”

“Hey, Kai-kun, what did you say to them anyway?”

“Nothing much,” he said quickly. He was thankful for the darkness between the two paths; he could feel his cheeks flushing.

“Well, whatever it was, it sure worked wonders! Wish me luck!”

“Good luck!”

*

They sure were taking a long time talking. He had been sitting in the grass waiting for her for what seemed like hours.

Then out of nowhere, something disturbed the quiet.

“What’s the matter, Yui?” one of the brides asked.

“Someone from the other side is trying to reach us. A group of children, two of them have Moon’s Blood…. Kai-kun, it’s for you.”

 What?

“Um, hello?”

“HELLO! AN-CHAN! IS THAT YOU?”

“Ack! _Shinta_? How are you talking right now?”

“Miho-san and Tomoe-chan are meditating! They can do some kind of linking thingy with the other brides. Anyway, An-chan, when are you coming back?”

“Soon. We have something we need to take care of here, but we will be back. Shinta, please tell the other tribe members that now more than ever, we need their support.”

“Okay! Oh, and An-chan? I told Miho-san that for her help, you’d give her a kiss, whatever that is. Bye-bye!”

Silence.

“Huh? The signal’s gone.”

The redness reached all the way to his ears and radiated off of him. “But that’s! I mean! I can’t!”

He collapsed.

“Did he just die of embarrassment?”

“I think so.”


	20. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai figures out a way around Miho's deal.

“Kai-kun! Are you alright?” Tsuki asked. “Did you feel that weird disturbance earlier?”

When did she get back?

He quickly brushed himself off.

“Um, yeah!  That was some kind of call. I talked to Shinta. He convinced Miho to help us.”

“That’s great! With her on our side, we can attack the God from all sides! She’s annoying, but she’s  got a really strong will.” She looked at him. “Something wrong?”

“She said in exchange for her help, she wanted me to kiss her.”

“So?” Tsuki asked. “Are kisses important?”

The other brides gasped collectively.

 “Well, I was always taught you only kissed the person you -” He stopped. “I don’t even like Miho, not enough to give her my first kiss.”

Tsuki thought for a moment. “Hmm, but you can’t exactly go back on your word. We need her help. Tell you what, if you hate the idea that much, I’ll just steal it back from her while she sleeps!”

“You can’t steal back a kiss!” he exclaimed.

“I can too! You said it was important to you, right? I may not get it, but she shouldn’t be allowed to just take something from _my_ comrade!”

Comrade?

 To a warrior tribe, “comrade” was the highest term of affection. In peace or in war, they always had your back.

Wait, Miho said she wanted _a_ kiss from him.

“Tsuki-chan, hold still for a second.”

“Huh?”

He put his lips to her forehead.

“I’m giving it to you. Keep it safe for me, okay?”

She grinned. “Don’t worry, Kai-kun! I absolutely won’t let Miho have this… weird kiss thing! Oh, the warriors are calling me.  I’ll be right back!”

She didn’t get it at all, but now Miho’s deal could be completed without any awkwardness on his part.

 


	21. Little Warlords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga and Ayame finally catch up. A plan is formed.

 

To say he was surprised when Tsuki returned was an understatement. He actually thought for a moment that his heart flew into his throat.

She was not alone. Kouga and Lady Ayame had finally caught up with them. He ran over to them. He was immediately hugged by Lady Ayame.

He grinned at Tsuki. “He caught you?”

 “Yeah, now he won’t let go!” She sighed. “This is hardly dignified for a warlord.”

 “You are _not_ a warlord!” Kouga said.

“I am and so is Kai-kun!  If it wasn’t for us, you wouldn’t have your army!  That makes us warlords!”

He paused. Why was she giving him so much credit? Warlords were those who came up with battle strategies, gathered troops, and raised the moral of those chosen to fight. He was hardly the brains of this operation; he wasn’t even strong enough to be called her muscle.

All that had been her doing; he just helped her carry it out.

Kouga sighed. “By all accounts you two performed admirable actions in bringing together so many willing parties for a common cause. If we survive this, I’ll talk to Elder, but for now, I need to think.”

Wait, Kouga was serious about giving him the title?

“Aniu, I already have an idea!” Tsuki said.

“Oh? I can’t _wait_ to hear this.”

Kouga sounded sarcastic, but his skepticism dropped quickly.

They were going to weaken the Moon God using the very thing that kept his power going, the prayers of the brides and the devotion of his warriors.

“And how do you suppose we draw out the God?” Kouga asked.

“The God’s been very aware of my war this whole time,” Tsuki looked back. “Haven’t you?”

Those white wings, those blue robes, he remembered them.

The God was here.


	22. All-Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the God is not all he's cracked up to be.

The God was everything they described in the legends, graceful, handsome, long hair the color of the moon, robes the color of the night sky, but nobody had mentioned daunting.

“I’d never have guessed that it would be a couple of children that would be the masterminds of this little rebellion,” The God said.

“This isn’t a game. It’s a war,” Tsuki said.

“Aren’t you a little too young and to be talking about war, young lady?”

Oh boy.

“I don’t have to answer you!” Tsuki snapped.

_Oh boy._

“I am your All-Father! You should show me some respect!” the God said.

“You’re not _my_ father! I don’t owe you anything! So far, you’ve done nothing to earn my respect! You took me away from my family because some dead souls whined for me! If anything, it’s you who should be respecting the brides, or at least allowing some of the souls to be reborn!”

This would be hilarious if there wasn’t the overarching sense of doom.

According to the stories, In his hastiness to flee from humans, the God left his family behind, but he was too prideful or afraid to go back for them; so he called his favored children up to join him.

Yet, she had a point. The God had done nothing to help his “children” in their time of need.

Given all he’d seen of the God’s domain, it was nothing but a sad, empty place, devoid of all the happy promises in the stories.

Still, Tsuki was pushing her luck.

He had to do something.

Kouga was faster.

 “Hey, Moon God! You’re fighting me, not her!”

The God sighed. “Very well.”

 Tsuki grabbed his hand. “Come on, Kai-kun! We still have work to do! Our other troops are waiting for us!”

Other troops?


	23. The War's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being punched in the face, the God says enough.

Tsuki led the brides in a hopeful song. It was a song about love and wanting to fight for what was rightfully theirs. It was something both genders could understand. He kept a firm grip on her hand. It wasn’t much, but with so much power coursing through her, it was important that she have something to link her back to her own existence as a mortal. That was his role.

Kouga punched the God in the face using the Goraishi. Thousands of vengeful warriors’ souls were upon the God in an instant.

Between the warriors and the massive prayer against him, the God was beginning to show visible damage.

“Enough of this foolishness!  Just name your demands already!” The God said.

“Let the dead go. They want to be reborn. All of them,” Tsuki said.

The God looked to the side. “Very well, but in exchange for all those souls, I’m taking that nasty tongue of yours. Maybe this will teach you what it means to be a proper lady.”

He looked at Kouga and Lady Ayame. Both of them were tense, but Tsuki didn’t protest.

She couldn’t protest.

She tried to move forward, but she immediately fell over.

He scrambled to catch her.

“Oh, and also, I told the spirits to cling to you. So, until they all get purified, you won’t be able to move on your own. It’ll take years to purify them all and that’s if you’re lucky. Without your voice, the task will be difficult.”

Cheater.

 Lady Ayame picked her up and took his hand. “We understand. Thank you, honorable Moon God. Your kindness and cunning should be emulated. Even the children must know your wrath.”

Her subtle jabs at the Moon God were heard by all but the God himself.


	24. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it back to the clan somehow Kai accompanies Kouga and Ayame to go see the old witch to evaluate Tsuki's condition.

When they returned to the pack, they were hailed as heroes.

Kouga was the brave warrior who took on a God (and punched him in the face.)

Lady Ayame was the woman whose faith never wavered.

He was the loyal friend.

And Tsuki was regarded as one of the best warlords the wolf-demon race had ever seen.

When Kouga and Lady Ayame took Tsuki to see the old witch who lived away from the rest of the clan, he followed them.  He wanted to hear what she said, too.

“Old hag, can’t you do anything for her?” Kouga asked.

“I cannot. The Moon God is infinitely more powerful than any one maiden. Kouga, the only reason you were able to do what you did is because everyone’s will was united.”

 “Lady Takara, Do you think Tsu-chan will ever be able to move again?” Lady Ayame asked.

Takara sighed. “It’s hard to say. Nothing like this has ever happened before. To think that having the dead cling to her for their salvation would be so inhibiting to her. Inside her body right now are hundreds, maybe even thousands of selfish souls waiting to be praised by a maiden with no voice.”

 He paused. “She’ll win; I know she will.”

“What makes you say that, Kai-kun?” Takara asked.

“I know her; she’s stubborn and hates to lose. She’ll find a way to free them and reclaim her body, even if she lacks a voice. It’s hard right now because they won’t shut up. Everybody wants to be heard at the same time. Their greed is really annoying her.”

“How can you tell this?” Takara asked.

“I just feel it.”

“Interesting,” Takara said. She looked at Kouga and Lady Ayame. “I suggest you live your lives as normally as you can.”


	25. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody kidnaps Tsuki while Kouga and Ayame are away. Kai does not take kindly to it.

Kai ran through the dark woods. It was late, he was tried, but he absolutely would not stop running.

“Ginta! Hakaku! They went this way!” he called.

“‘Don’t worry,’ you said! ‘We’ll handle everything,’ you said! Kouga and Ayame are going to kill us!” Hakaku said.

“How was I supposed to know Tsuki’d get kidnapped?” Ginta countered.

“Will you both shut it?” he snapped. “She’s really scared right now!”

Whoever took her was going to be sorry.

They followed her scent to the river.

A very large warrior in black fur was trying to cross.

 “Hey you!” he called. “Let go of Tsuki-chan!”

The warrior turned.

“Isn’t that the leader of the north?” Ginta asked.

 “Listen, I _need_ the maiden for the sake of my men! My proud warrior clan, it’s gone,” the north Leader said.

“Would you agree to a challenge then?” he asked.

“Against _you_?” the north Leader asked.

“Yeah. For her.”

“You’re not seriously going to try to fight him, right, Kai?” Ginta asked.

“I’m totally serious.”

The north Leader laughed. “You’ve got guts, kid!”

“Let me fight for you, Kai,” Hakaku said.

“Little warrior, there is no need for violence. Boss, we know what you’re trying to do, but we can never truly come back. If you want to honor us, just remember us. That’s all we want. Stop this. You’re angering our maiden.”

The voice came from Tsuki’s mouth, but it wasn’t hers.

“Alright... I’ll do that,” the north Leader said softly.

“Thanks boss; goodbye.”

When Tsuki awoke, she delivered a firm slap to the north Leader’s face.

Well, she could use her hands again.

He caught her before she fell into the water.

“You alright?”

 She hugged him tightly.

He’d never seen her so scared before.

“There, there, don’t cry. I heard you.”


	26. Betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga and Kai talk about the future.

Kouga had called him into their den to have a “man-to man talk.”

“You wanted to see me, Leader?” he asked.

Kouga sighed.

“Kai, how would you feel about being betrothed to my sister?”

He blushed.

Better answer carefully. Kouga did not look like he wanted to be having this conversation.

“Isn’t she a little young for that kind of thing?” he asked.

 “This is the Elder’s idea, not mine. For now, it’s just a title to detour those who might want to take advantage of her status. Anybody who wants to take your place will have to be tested by me first,” Kouga said.

“Leader, what if you lose?”

“I won’t lose. The Goraishi is behind me on this idea. Those lost souls want to see their maiden be happy for the rest of her life. If anybody tries to take that from her, they’ll rip him to shreds. I want to make sure she’s cared for just in case things take a turn for the worse and she never recovers, but I want her to choose for herself if she can.”

So that was it.

“That’s fine. As long as I can stay be her side, I’ll be happy. It doesn’t matter if she doesn’t feel the same. I’ll protect her no matter what.”

“Hold up, you’re actually in love with her, aren’t you?” Kouga asked.

His blush deepened.

 “If I say yes, will you beat me up?” he asked.

“No. When Ginta and Hakaku told me what happened when the north Leader tried to take her, how you tried to challenge him for her sake, I suspected as much. Honestly, I never thought you had it in you to really put up a fight, let alone against that giant. For once, I’m glad I was wrong.”

 


	27. Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors are worried about who exactly is going to marry Tsuki.

Word of Tsuki’s engagement spread quickly.  He expected the ladies of the tribe to gossip, but when the warriors brought it up, his curiosity peaked.

“What’s so important about her being engaged, anyway?” he asked.

“You’re just a boy, so you wouldn’t understand, but if this engagement plays out, some nobody is going to go up in our ranks!” said one.

 “That guy could take control from Kouga!” said another.

Didn’t anybody care about Tsuki?

“You don’t trust in our leader’s strength and judgment?” he asked.

Everybody froze.

“Oh, of course we trust his strength and judgment!”

Liar.  Power, that’s what it came down to. Control the girl, control her older brother.

Perhaps he should mess with them a bit?

“I think I could take whoever this fiancée is,” he said.

The warriors laughed.

“You? You’re joking!”

“What’s so funny?” a voice asked.

The warriors froze up again.

Lady Ayame stood before them with Tsuki in her arms.

Tsuki waved at him and smiled.

He waved and smiled back.

Little by little, she was regaining herself. The more dead she helped ascend, the more she recovered. She still had to be carried around because she hadn’t regained control of her legs, but at least she could express herself again.

Those guys, all they saw was a pawn to use against Kouga.

“Kai-kun, come with me please,” Lady Ayame said.

He followed behind her.

“Lady Ayame, pardon me for asking, but was your marriage to Leader arranged?”

“Gramps set it up, if that’s what you mean, but it wasn’t just for political reasons. I’ve loved him since I was little. I’m sure that if there’s someone Tsu-chan likes, her Aniu would help her out just like Gramps helped me!”

Tsuki looked unmistakably shy.

Wait, did she have someone that she liked?


	28. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead finally pass on.

It started when the spirit of a dead warrior spoke through Tsuki.

“I hope you know we’re all sick of being trapped by your inability to grieve properly. Since you’ve got so many different clans all in one place, why not hold a ceremony to honor all the dead?  Or were you going to force that onto this girl?”

Kouga looked angry, but Lady Ayame swooped in. “That’s a great idea. Thank you so much for suggesting it!”

Shinta was staring rather intently at Tsuki. Suddenly, he smiled. “Hi, Boss!”

He had to do everything in his power to not choke on the bone he was chewing on.

Judging by the way Tsuki smirked, Shinta was right.

“So you’re Kai-kun’s old Leader?” Lady Ayame said.

“Yes. I led the central clan before that demon attacked us. Those boys are all that’s left of it.” The old soul looked at him. “You’ve carved out quite the destiny for yourself, Kai. I’m proud of you, we all are. To think our boys would serve the maiden in this way.”

“What way?”

*

Everyone gathered at the river after eating. Attendance was mandatory. To speak on behalf of the dead was also required.

The first to speak was the Elder. He spoke of an old friend who sacrificed himself so they could get away from the demon eater.  Kai saw something float on the water and then ascend upwards. The more the warriors and ladies spoke of the dead, the more it occurred. By the end, hundreds of souls covered the water’s surface.

When the last soul passed, it was nearly dawn.

He thought he saw the Moon God’s reflection on the water.

“Kai-kun…”

He was hearing things, right?

“Tsuki-chan?”

She smiled. “It feels good to actually talk to you again.”


	29. Love Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Tsuki help the original bride of the Moon God.

He was sitting alone when he noticed a large brown wolf was wondering the edge of the territory.  Nobody else nearby seemed to notice it, though.

 “Kai-kun! Aren’t you going to come insi- eh? “Tsuki asked.

“Do you see that wolf, too? Who is that?” he asked.

 “I think that’s the wolf that fell in love with the moon. The stories do say she wanders the world trying to follow the God.”

The wolf looked at them. She must have heard them.

_Little ones, you have met my once lover, yes?_

Yep, that must be the fair damsel that first sang for the moon.

Kai sighed. “Regrettably.”

_I wish to see him again. He is a fool, but he is lonely. I call to him, but in this state between life and death, he cannot hear me. I need someone to act as my voice._

Tsuki bit her lip.

 “Tsuki-chan, please try to help her. It’s horrible to be separated from someone you care about,” he said.

“I’m not… very good at girly stuff like that.”

_I’m asking this of you because I know he will answer you. You two have become favorites of his, even if you did humiliate him._

They _what_?

“Don’t you dare laugh at me, Kai-kun!” she snapped.

“You know I won’t.”

He held tight to her hand as she sang to the moon. When the God came down, he held tighter still. The God looked at the wolf.

His look of surprise was almost painful.

“How long have you…?” the God began.

_A long time._

The God stooped down and embraced her. “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me for leaving you alone so long.”

“Should we stay?” he asked.

Tsuki grabbed his hand. “I’m not watching this and neither should you, Kai-kun!”


	30. Follow You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai makes a vow.

Where was she?

“Sorry! Anee-chan kept me longer than I thought! Oh right! Kai-kun, bend down a bit for me,” Tsuki said.

 “Why?”

“You’re too tall, that’s why!” she said.

“I still don’t see why-”

She kissed his on the lips.

“Hold onto that for me, okay?” she said.

He stood there shocked for a good minute. Well, this was going to create a stir.

“Y-you heard about your fiancée?”he stammered.

“Yeah. Aniu says not to worry about it, but I can’t help it. I mean, I get why he did it, but that still doesn’t mean I’m happy about the idea.”

“Did he say anything else?” he asked.

“No.”

“Don’t worry, if you don’t like him, I’ve got your back!”

“Me too!” Shinta said.

She smiled warmly.

“Say, An-chan, you’re going to get your armor soon, right? That’ll make you an adult.”

“Yeah, Leader says I earned it for all I did in the Land of Pain and for standing up to the North Leader.”

“An-chan can be a leader!” Shinta said.

“I’m not much of a leader. I’m more of a follower.”

Tsuki looked smug. “Are you saying you’ll follow me forever?”

“Well, if I _don’t_ follow you then you’re sure to get into trouble!” he said. “Right, Shinta?”

“Right!”

“You better tell Miho that. She thought that kiss meant something.”

“It didn’t!” he said.

“Yeah! Everyone knows An-chan likes… Merph!”

He scrambled to cover Shinta’s mouth.

“Oh? You have someone you like?” Tsuki asked. “Good luck with that, Kai-kun!”

With that, she left.

“An-chan, she has no idea you love-love her, does she?”

“Not a clue,” he said with a sigh. “She’s a master at mixed signals.”

“Fight hard, An-chan!”

“Oh, I plan to, Shinta.  I’ll follow her forever, even if it kills me.”


End file.
